The lithium soap of 12-hydroxystearic acid (lithium hydroxystearate) is frequently used in lubricating greases as a thickening agent. 12-Hydroxystearic acid is prepared from ricinoleic acid by hydrogenation of the double bond. This step requires the use of autoclaves or other pressure equipment that are expensive and need extensive maintenance. In addition, all precautions required for work with hydrogen must be observed. A further disadvantage is the frequently strong fluctuation in price to which ricinoleic acid is subject.